Burnt On The Edges
by TennisShoesAndSummerLove
Summary: Dean, Sam, and Sophia. The Winchester siblings. 12 year old Sophia Winchester is the half-sister to the greatest hunters of all time, at least in her eyes they are. She loves her brothers to death, but she is tired of being treated like a little girl. Watch as Sophia grows up in the world of monsters, demons, and ghosts. As a special child. Rated for language use!
1. Season 1, Episode 1 Part 1

**So, this is my version of Supernatural starting from the first episode!**

Dean POV

"Dean, are you sure Sammy would want us doing this?" She asked me.

"Yeah, don't worry lil' sis. We'll give him a surprise. Now gimme that pin." I smiled smugly.

"Okay, here." She pulled the metal hair thingy-mo-bobber out of her hair and placed it on my hand. I stuck it into the lock of my little brother's house. The 12 year old girl looked nervous. "Okay, remember the plan?" I asked her as I quietly opened the door. She nodded and slipped inside. I crashed inside behind her. The noise I made was on purpose, of course, to get Sam's attention. A few moments later I got bored and opened the refrigerator.

"Dean! No beers!" She scolded me, trying to stay quiet. I opened my mouth to respond but was tackled before even a sound could escape. I quickly got on top of my attacker.

"Dean?" Sam breathed heavily. "You scared me man."

"Or maybe you're just out of practice." I scolded him, smirking as I had bested him once again. He rolled over harshly on top of me, and the air was knocked out of my lungs. "Or not." I struggled to say. He leapt off of me, helping me up.

"Sam" She nodded to our brother curtly.

"Hey kiddo!" He picked up the short girl, her golden-brown hair flying everywhere. She didn't smile anymore, but she hugged him around the neck. "Dean, why did you bring her?"

"Sam?" A tired voice croaked from where I assume a door was opened. The lights were flicked on and a gorgeous blonde lady with a Smurfs shirt yawned while looked at my brother. Sam put our sister back down on the ground and she straightened her jeans. The biker boots that covered her feet were from me for her 9th birthday.

"Jess, ah, this is my brother. Dean. And my half-sister Sophia." Sam introduced us.

"Sam talks about you a LOT on the phone." I snickered.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend, Jessica. Jess, can I talk to them for a minute? Alone please?" Sam pleaded.

"Yeah, uh, sure." She didn't look convinced. A dark look overtook Sophia's face.

"Our father went on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home for a few days." She said with a hint of depression in her voice. Her hazel eyes showed no signs of being playful as Sam looked taken aback.

"Excuse us." Sam said the Jess. He left me there and took Sophia to talk to him in the other room. I stared uncomfortably at Jess while I slipped my hand into my pocket. I had one knife left.

**Sophia POV**

I don't talk much. At least not since Sam left. All I do is kill. Dean's kind of the only one I have left, other than dad. But my father's never around anymore. I was raised like an assassin. Even though you might not want to know, I normally wear jeans and biker boots accompanied by a fitted t-shirt and a black belt with 17 throwing knives strapped to it. Those are my weapon of choice. I have golden-brown hair and mostly green hazel eyes.

"Sophia, what are you and Dean doing here?" I refused to say anything to him. I just fingered the zipper of my jacket nervously. I looked everywhere but at my half-brother's face, trying to avoid his gaze. "Sis, I'm asking you something. Please tell me the answer?" He begged me.

"Fine. Dad, as you know, went missing. We need your help." I said quickly.

"With what?" His brow furrowed.

"Sam, we need you to come back. Please." I started to beg him. I gave him the ultimate puppy face and he stared hard at me. Then he caved.

"Fine." He frowned, leading me back out to the room where Dean was doing something that he shouldn't have been. I ran quickly and silently behind him and grabbed his arm harshly.

"Dean, don't." I ordered him. He looked at me, staring at me with his green eyes. "Please." I said more harshly. He ripped his arm out of my grip and mumbled something quietly. "Sam, please. We have to go." I stared at my taller, brown eyed brother.

"Okay, okay. Jess, I have to go for a few days. My siblings need me."

"But what about-" She protested against Sam.

"I know. I'll be back in time for the interview. I love you but I have to go." I put a hand on my shoulder. He nodded to Dean and we all excited the house. Jess sent my brother one last wave and blew him a kiss with a sad smile on her face.

TIME SKIP

We were driving down the road when my cell phone rang.

"What." I demanded.

"Sophia, it's dad. Are you with your brothers?"

"Yes, they're here. Why?" Sam turned back to look at me, curious.

"Who are you talking to?" He said kindly to me. I glared at him and he turned back around, slightly afraid. "What happened to her?" I heard him quietly ask Dean.

"You left." My best friend said matter-of-factly.

"Don't tell them it's me." Dad said into the phone. "Remember what I told you about the woman in white mystery?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You are in danger, Sophia. She goes after young children and men." My breath caught.

"You can't just tell me not to hunt dad! I'm serious! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm weak!" I screamed into the phone, throwing it. I had forgotten that we were i the car and it hit Dean in the head.

"Hey! Were you just talking to dad?" Dean asked me. I nodded guiltily.

"Dean watch out!" A sad looking woman wearing a white nightdress stood in front of the car. She stared at me, as if straight into my veery soul. Dean swerved but hit her anyways. She exploded in a puff of smoke and my vision went dark.

**Dean POV**

I looked back to check on my sister, only to see that she was not there.

"Yo! Sam!" I smacked his arm really hard. "She's gone!" I ripped open the door of the Impala, what Sophia called my 'Baby', and stood up abruptly. I ran a hand through my hair while turning in circles. "No, no, no, no, no!" I screamed. "Sophia?!" I called out her name. I started running around madly, trying to find my sister. Cars swerved around me.

"Dean!" Sam grabbed my arm. I ripped it away from him.

"Let me go!" I screamed at him. Sam began back away.

**3 HOURS LATER, THE BOYS HAVE MADE IT TO A MOTEL AND HAVE BEGUN RESEARCHING**

"Dean, you have to stop moping around and actually help me out here!"

"My sister's gone! You don't even know what that feels like, because you were gone for the last 4 years!" I screamed back at him.

"She's my sister too." He stared hard at me. "I know what that feels like."

"Stop it! Just stop!" I yelled in his face. He looked surprised, and like he was going to cry a little. "I'm sorry Sammy. It's just, dad's never around anymore and Soph's the only one I have left." I apologized to him. "We cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool. But I'm the cooler brother." He smiled.

"Shut up you nerd."

"Jerk."

"Bitch." When I said that, my phone began to ring. Sam and I shared a glance and I picked up. "Hello?"

"Dean, please. Help me." Sophia sobbed on the other line of the phone. "I'm lucky I even got to my phone, she's going to drown me!"

"Hold on sis, we're coming to get you." I stood up, motioning for Sam to stand. I put on my jacket quickly. "Sophia, where are you?"

"I-I don't know. When she took me away, I saw a car. With blood splattered from the inside out. I need you to find what's killing people first. I have to go, she's coming back. I love you Dean. Don't be too sad if I don't make it out. Stay with Sammy and I wish you luck if I don't see you again." She hung up.

"Wait!" I shouted as I opened the door to the Impala. She had already gone.

"What did she say?" Asked Sam.

"We're going to solve a murder." My eyes were only on the road in front of me as I drove.

**CUE SCARY MUSIC**

We arrived at the bridge to see a few cops checking out some car.

"You fella just had another one like this last month, didn't ya?" I looked at them.

"Who are you?" An african american dude walked up to me like he was just SOO intimidating.

"Federal marshals." I held up my most recently acquired fake I.D. and Sam just stood there nodding like a idiot.

"Aren't you two boys a little young to be with the feds?" He looked at us precociously.

"Thanks, that's awfully kind of you." I chuckled.

"Any connection between them, besides the victims are all men?" I walked over to the car and began to inspect the inside.

"Nope."

"That's the kind of crap work that I expect from sucky cops like you idiots." I smirked. Sam stomped on my foot subtly.

"Well, thank you for your time. Gentlemen." Sam smiled at them kindly and as we walked away, I smacked him on the head. "Ow." He hissed at me, glaring. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Why'd you have to step on my foot?" I growled at him.

"Why do you have to talk to police like that?" He retorted. Being taller made him look down to even catch a glimpse of my face.

AFTER SEEING AMY

"Dude, those girls were so emo." I smirked.

"That's rude, man. He smacked my back. I hit him right back. He grunted, as I was always the stronger one. He hit me away from the computer.

"You're such a control freak."

"Well, angry spirits are created by a violent death, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what if it wasn't a murder?" He typed in, 'Female Suicide on Centennial'. "Constance Welch. Age 24. Jumped off of the Centennial Bridge, 1981. Drowns in the river."

"Any reason why she took the swan dive?" I turned to him.

"Yup. An hour before she was pronounced dead she called 911. It says that her two little kids were playing in the bathtub. She left them alone for a minute, came back, and they weren't breathing." He stated grimly.

"Dude, that so sucks."

"No shit man." He smacked my face.

"So, everyone she targeted was a guy. Every single one of the victims was either married or have girlfriends." I stared at the screen.

"But who was the dead guy dating?"

"Those cops were talking about one of their daughters before. Some, uh, Amy. Amy Lawrence." I had to think about that name.

"So, maybe, all these guys are, I don't know, unfaithful. Yes! She goes after unfaithful men so other women don't get hurt like her!"

"Dean!" It called to me. I snapped my head around to the screen and saw my little sister's face on the screen. She was bloodied and beaten, a black eye shone on her face, and signs of struggle were on her neck.

"Oh my gosh Soph, are you okay?" I whisper-shouted, turning Sam's head towards the screen.

"Yeah, please. Come get me." She sobbed. I nodded.

"Okay, where are you?"

"I think that damn freaky house where that chick died in, like, 1981 or something. And hurry! She's going to sacrifice me for my blood tonight!" She chuckled sarcastically.. Same old Sophia. Always laughing in the face of death.

**Sophia POV**

My arm stung from the cuts that her ghostly nails gave me. I stared at the puddle of water and rock salt that I had called Dean through, and it was silent. Everything was silent, actually.

"Hello?" I whispered. No response came and I sighed, relieved to finally not be tortured. My eyelids were growing more and more heavy by the second, so I eventually drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**Sam POV**

"Dean, I'm sorry." I apologized.

"For what?" He stared at my face.

"For what I said, about Sophia." He put a hand up.

"Dude, no chick flick moments."

"Fine... Jerk." I smirked at him. He glared playfully and added his own use of language.

"Bitch." I shook my head scornfully and made a face. (face #19) "Let's go find our sister." He shouldered his old, dusty duffle bag and started to head out the door.

"Well, this mission didn't require much research. Don't you think that's a little weird?" I looked at him skeptically.

"As long as we find Sophia, I'm fine with dying if it saves her." Dean had always been the one that was the most close with Sophia. Even though we don't have the same mom as her, she means everything to him. I chuckled and followed him out the door. We silently walked down the stairs of the motel and out of the dirty glass doors. The Impala was already running.

"Dude, someone's in your car." I hit his arm to get his already caught attention. He took his keys out of his pocket, where the always were, and jingled them in my face.

"Crap." The horn beeped a good 8 times and we burst into action. Dean threw down his bag and got out a gun, some rock salt, and a lighter. "Get her our of my car." He said through gritted teeth. I gulped nervously and opened the car's driver seat door. I sat down on the leather seat and started to back the car out. I drove out of the parking lot, with Dean following me. He was screaming for me to get out of the car, but I had to do something about our sister. Sophia was going to die if we did nothing. So, I drove to the house of Constance Welch. Our woman in white. Sophia was outside, bloodied and battered, and tied to a pole. The woman in white was nowhere to be found, however. I nearly leapt out of the car in excitement.

"Sam! Stay away from me!" She screamed, startled. Her hair tumbled out of it's ponytail and into her face. Suddenly, I was tackled to the ground. "Sammy!" She shouted, her voice cracking from exhaustion. Constance Welch was on me. She clawed at my face, screaming something. She released me and threw my head onto the ground. I could feel blood trickle out of a large cut on the back of my head. The world started to grow dark at the edges when Constance dragged me back into the car.

"No, stop. I'm not unfaithful." I lamely said.

"But you will be." She was on me again, this time kissing me.

"Mph!" I tried to pry her off of me. I reached down quickly and stomped on the gas pedal. Dean's car smashed through the window, just missing Sophia.

"Let go of my brother!" She screamed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my sister's eyes burn with literal fire. Flames burned around Constance and Sophia's bonds (they didn't break, however). I don't remember the last time we burned a ghost, but it sure as hell worked. Constance went up in flames as soon as Dean opened the car door. I fell out onto the ground.

"Sam? Can you hear me? Are you okay?" He helped me stand while looking at me worriedly.

"Yeah, but what about her?" I looked at Sophia. She was slumped against the wooden pole, trying to regain some of her strength.

"Yeah, Sophia what was that?"

"Untie her first Dean."

"Oh, right." Dean went over and sliced the ropes in half.

"Dean." She breathed, looking at him weakly. He picked her up and fit her into the car. "What did I do?" She stared up at him before he closed the door.

"We'll talk about it at the motel. Okay kiddo?" I told her from the passenger side. She nodded and fell asleep quickly.

**BACK AT THE MOTEL**

"So, are we going to tell her the truth?" I asked Dean.

"I don't know. She'd be afraid of herself if she knew. Maybe we should ask dad?" My brother ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"Dean, I think we should tell her."

"Tell me what?" Sophia sat up. Dean took in a breath.

"Sophia, you're abilities came up again." He said, wincing as if she might majorly freak out.

"I thought that witch that we met last year took them away." She looked confused.

"She did, but they're getting stronger. I think you might have to go back to dad."

"What?! Dean, I'm not just some little girl that you can push around! I can help you!" She pouted at Dean. He turned away.

"Fine, I just don't want you getting hurt." She stood up from the white sheets of the bed and hugged him tightly.

"Sammy, you getting in on this?" She asked me. I gave in and hugged my siblings.

"I love you guys." Dean said in a creepy Barney voice.


	2. Season 1, Episode 1 Part 2

Sophia POV

Last week, I was kidnapped by some whack-job Woman In White. She beat me, scratched me, and gave me a minor concussion. She also did something that we thought was impossible. She brought my abilities back. Now, if I get to angry, I can seriously hurt someone.

"Sophia?" Dean knocked on the door. I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, staring at my hands. I had once again set fire to the bathroom, but I didn't want Dean to know. The tears that had run down my face about 5 minutes ago had evaporated already. "Open the door Sophia." Dean commanded me. I nervously undid the lock and opened the door just a hair. "More." I opened it all the way and his eyes widened. I looked down and realized that I had even burned part my shoes this time. The entire bathroom was burned, except for the already black countertop.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"No, no. It's okay." He tried to put a hand on my shoulder, but the heat burned him. He hid the already darkening mark behind his back from me, not knowing that I had already seen it.

"Let me see that." I reached for his arm. He flinched with my movement, but gave me his hand anyways. I didn't touch him, but upon seeing fully what I had done, more tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Hey, hey. It's fine. I'm okay." He tried to hug me without hurting himself further. I pushed past him, my flames burning his arm. I opened the room door and ran outside. The freezing rain outside made my heat disappear, cooling me back to normal temperature. I opened the car trunk got out my black backpack that I always have packed. I never thought this could even happen again. Running away from the only person that I consider family. Dean. With my backpack on my shoulder, I started to slosh through the puddles and away from the motel.

"I can't stay." I told myself.

"Sophia! Stop!" Sam screamed at me from a few meters away. I kept walking and didn't turn back. He ran out, grabbing my arm. Dean raced out behind him.

"Leave me alone." I ripped myself away from his grip. "I don't want to hurt people anymore." I glared at him and could feel fire creeping up my arms. Sam backed away from me. He looked afraid.

"At least let me call dad." He looked sad. I nodded, becoming quiet. He took out his phone and opened an umbrella. "Dad, I just wanted to let you know that Sophia would like you to come and get her. We're at the Starlight Motel in St. Louis. The rain continued to pour down, shooting out of the gutter. Someone snuck up behind my older brother.

"Found you." The cop smiled.

"Let me go!" Sam screamed, trying to break the cuffs.

"You wanna come with me kid or run." The officer smiled at me fakely.

"He's my brother. Of course I'm coming. What, you gonna kidnap my mom, too? Oh wait, she's dead, And so is his." I punched the cop in the face. Within a blink of an eye, my knives were drawn, two in my hand and three ready to be gripped. My black weapons were at his neck and I smiled.

"You wanna come with me or run?" I said sweetly. My hands burned with their fire, my knives absorbing the energy, I'm glad I had the witch enchant them. The cop got up and ran just as the rain stopped. My soaking hair was brushed out of my face. The water had straightened my waves, dragging my hair about 4 inches below my waist. I sighed as Sam looked at me in awe. "Just a little something my REAL brother taught me." I glared at him. "The one who doesn't want to send me away just because I'm different. You know I'm not the only special one. Your dreams? How much you wanna bet that they come true? Your dreams about finding me when I was a baby did. How about we go check on that girl? Jess was it? We're not far away if you help out." I persuaded him. He sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine. Don't tell Dean about this. And, if we go, then you're the only one coming back." He told me sternly. I nodded my head quickly up and down and let him put an arm around my soaked shoulders. He closed his eyes and I frowned up at him. I closed my eyes as everything became a bright white flash.

"Dude! A little warning would be nice!" I punched him gently, at least my version of gently, in the arm. He stumbled back. He rubbed his chest where I hurt him.

"That one really hurt sis." He complained.

"Well, if you'd have hit me there, you know what would happen." He nodded grimly. When I was about 8 or 9, I went on a hunt with my brothers. A beast had tug it's claws into my heart, puncturing the organ. therefore I have heart problems. If someone were to hit me there, I could die. But, what would the point of hunting be if I couldn't do anything? Dad raised me like a fighter, and that's what I would be.

"Just, wait out here." He walked into his home. "Nothing's going to be wrong!" She shouted out of the screen door. No smile adorned my face. Then, I heard the scream. Fire exploded from one of the windows.

"Sammy!" I screamed. I ran into the house, throwing myself at the burning door to the room on fire. I could hear his coughing. I could feel flames creeping up my skin with being nervous. I tried my best to keep them down as I kicked down the door. My older brother was sprawled the floor, sobbing.

"No!" He screamed at the ceiling. I could see Jess's face within the fire. I hoisted Sam up on one of my shoulders and carried him outside. When we arrived, the police and some firemen had already arrived. Dean stood, leaning against the Impala angrily.

"You left without telling me!" He screeched. Sam stared at him blankly. Dean's glare woke him up, though.

"Dean, leave him alone." I stared hard at my half-brother, making him look slightly afraid. "Get him into the car." Dean took Sam off of me. His burned and battered jacket crinkled as it was crushed against the leather seat of the Impala. Dean had out Sam in the back, where I always sat. That only meant one thing. Sam would be afraid of me forever. And I couldn't go near him. My flames would remind him too much of this, therefore I would have to be treated like a fragile flower around my youngest brother. My watch read 12:01. Happy birthday to me.


End file.
